Connemara
Foal = Bay australian.png|Bay Blackaustralian.png|Black Cherrybay.png|Cherry Bay Chestnutwelsh.png|Chestnut Pony_V4_Cremello_Foal.png|Cremello Gr-pml.png|Dapple Gray Dark bay welsh.png|Dark Bay Pony_V4_Dun_Foal.png|Dun Pony_V4_Flaxen_Chestnut_Foal.png|Flaxen Chestnut Pony_V4_Flaxen_Liver_Chestnut_Foal.png|Flaxen Liver Chestnut Pony_V4_Fleabitten_Gray_Foal.png|Fleabitten Gray Pony_V4_Light_Gray_Foal.png|Light Gray Pony_V4_Liver_Chestnut_Foal.png|Liver Chestnut Pony_V4_Mouse_Gray_Foal.png|Mouse Gray Pony_V4_Palomino_Foal.png|Palomino Pony_V4_Roan_Foal.png|Roan Pony_V4_Strawberry_Roan_Foal.png|Strawberry Roan |-| Horse = Paint comming soon.png |-| Pegasus = Paint pegy.png |-| Unicorn Foal = Pony_V4_Bay_Unicorn_Foal.png|Bay Pony_V4_Black_Unicorn_Foal.png|Black Pony_V4_Cherry_Bay_Unicorn_Foal.png|Cherry Bay Pony_V4_Chestnut_Unicorn_Foal|Chestnut Pony_V4_Cremello_Unicorn_Foal.png|Cremello Pony_V4_Dapple Gray_Unicorn_Foal.png|Dapple Gray Pony_V4_Dark_Bay_Unicorn_Foal.png|Dark Bay Pony_V4_Dun_Unicorn_Foal.png|Dun Pony_V4_Flaxen_Chestnut_Unicorn_Foal.png|Flaxen Chestnut Pony_V4_Flaxen_Liver_Chestnut_Unicorn_Foal.png|Flaxen Liver Chestnut Pony_V4_Fleabitten_Gray_Unicorn_Foal.png|Fleabitten Gray Pony_V4_Light_Gray_Unicorn_Foal.png|Light Gray Pony_V4_Liver_Chestnut_Unicorn_Foal.png|Liver Chestnut Pony_V4_Mouse_Gray_Unicorn_Foal.png|Mouse Gray Pony_V4_Palomino_Unicorn_Foal.png|Palomino Pony_V4_Roan_Unicorn_Foal.png|Roan Pony_V4_Strawberry_Roan_Unicorn_Foal.png|Strawberry Roan |-| Unicorn = Paint uni a.png |-| Winged unicorn = Winged_unicorn_space.png |-| In game info: ' ' Connemara horses can be used as a starting horse, or "foundie" as of new updates. 'Coats and Colors:' *Bay 8% *Black 3 % *Cherry bay 8 % *Chestnut 12 % *Cremello 1 % *Dapple Gray 15 % *Dark Bay 9 % *Dun 7 % *Flaxen Chestnut 7 % *Flaxen Liver chestnut 1 % *Fleabitten Grey 1 % *Light Gray 10 % *Liver chestnut 7 % *Mouse Gray 2 % *Palomino 4 % *Roan 4 % *Strawberry roan 1 % 'Best Skills:' 'Day it came out:' 'Some sale stuffs:' 'Other Game Info:' Real Info: The Connemara is a pony that used to be feral on the coasts of Ireland. It's height is quite variable and often exceeds the 14.2hh standard height for ponies. It is a great pony for taller children, and it has a kind temperament. Old Versions Foal = C Foal Bay.png|Bay C Foal Black.png|Black C Foal Cherry Bay.png|Cherry Bay C Foal Chestnut.png|Chestnut C Foal Cremello.png|Cremello C Foal Dapple Grey.png|Dapple Grey C Foal Dark Bay.png|Dark Bay C Foal Dun.png|Dun C Foal Flaxen Chestnut.png|Flaxen Chestnut C Foal Flaxen Liver Chestnut.png|Flaxen Liver Chestnut C Foal Fleabitten Grey.png|Fleabitten Grey C Foal Light Grey.png|Light Grey C Foal Liver Chestnut.png|Liver Chestnut C Foal Mouse Grey.png|Mouse Grey C Foal Palomino.png|Palomino C Foal Roan.png|Roan C Foal Strawberry Roan.png|Strawberry Roan |-| Horse = Light Pony Bay.png|Bay Light Pony Black.png|Black Bai-cer-grand.png|Cherry Bay Light Pony Chestnut.png|Chestnut Light Pony Dapple Gray.png|Dapple Gray Light Pony Dark Bay.png|Dark Bay Light Pony Dun.png|Dun Light Pony Flaxen Chestnut.png|Flaxen Chestnut Light Pony Flaxen Liver Chestnut.png|Flaxen Liver Chestnut Light Pony Fleabitten Gray.png|Fleabitten Gray Light Pony Light Gray.png|Light Gray Light Pony Liver Chestnut.png|Liver Chestnut Light Pony Mouse Gray.png|Mouse Gray Light Pony Palomino.png|Palomino Light Pony Roan.png|Roan Light Pony Strawberry Roan.png|Strawberry Roan |-| Pegasus = Light Pony Bay Pegasus.png|Bay Light Pony Black Pegasus.png|Black Bai-cer-grand Pegasus.png|Cherry Bay Light Pony Chestnut Pegasus.png|Chestnut Light Pony Dapple Gray Pegasus.png|Dapple Gray Light Pony Dark Bay Pegasus.png|Dark Bay Light Pony Dun Pegasus.png|Dun Light Pony Flaxen Chestnut Pegasus.png|Flaxen Chestnut Light Pony Flaxen Liver Chestnut Pegasus.png|Flaxen Liver Chestnut Light Pony Fleabitten Gray Pegasus.png|Fleabitten Gray Light Pony Light Gray Pegasus.png|Light Gray Light Pony Liver Chestnut Pegasus.png|Liver Chestnut Light Pony Mouse Gray Pegasus.png|Mouse Gray Light Pony Palomino Pegasus.png|Palomino Light Pony Roan Pegasus.png|Roan Light Pony Strawberry Roan Pegasus.png|Strawberry Roan |-| Unicorn = Light Pony Bay Unicorn.png|Bay Light Pony Black Unicorn.png|Black Bai-cer-grand Unicorn.png|Cherry Bay Light Pony Chestnut Unicorn.png|Chestnut Light Pony Dapple Gray Unicorn.png|Dapple Gray Light Pony Dark Bay Unicorn.png|Dark Bay Light Pony Dun Unicorn.png|Dun Light Pony Flaxen Chestnut Unicorn.png|Flaxen Chestnut Light Pony Flaxen Liver Chestnut Unicorn.png|Flaxen Liver Chestnut Light Pony Fleabitten Gray Unicorn.png|Fleabitten Gray Light Pony Light Gray Unicorn.png|Light Gray Light Pony Liver Chestnut Unicorn.png|Liver Chestnut Light Pony Mouse Gray Unicorn.png|Mouse Gray Light Pony Palomino Unicorn.png|Palomino Light Pony Roan Unicorn.png|Roan Light Pony Strawberry Roan Unicorn.png|Strawberry Roan |-| Winged unicorn = Light Pony Bay Winged Unicorn.png|Bay Light Pony Black Winged Unicorn.png|Black Bai-cer-grand Winged Unicorn.png|Cherry Bay Light Pony Chestnut Winged Unicorn.png|Chestnut Light Pony Dapple Gray Winged Unicorn.png|Dapple Gray Light Pony Dark Bay Winged Unicorn.png|Dark Bay Light Pony Dun Winged Unicorn.png|Dun Light Pony Flaxen Chestnut Winged Unicorn.png|Flaxen Chestnut Light Pony Flaxen Liver Chestnut Winged Unicorn.png|Flaxen Liver Chestnut Light Pony Fleabitten Gray Winged Unicorn.png|Fleabitten Gray Light Pony Light Gray Winged Unicorn.png|Light Gray Light Pony Liver Chestnut Winged Unicorn.png|Liver Chestnut Light Pony Mouse Gray Winged Unicorn.png|Mouse Gray Light Pony Palomino Winged Unicorn.png|Palomino Light Pony Roan Winged Unicorn.png|Roan Light Pony Strawberry Roan Winged Unicorn.png|Strawberry Roan |-| Category:Breeds Category:Pony